civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Iceland (Ingolfur Arnarson)
Iceland led by Ingolfur Arnarson is a custom civilisation by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Sukritact, Pouakai and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Iceland Though today a republic, the island of Iceland has undergone drastic changes throughout its history. To begin with, it was colonised by Norse settlers, giving it a ready-made bastion of culture. Over the years to come, Iceland became a Commonwealth under Danish rule, with a successful parliament, the Althing, among the first in the world. Following this time of prosperity came the Sturlung Wars, which ravaged the island and made it ever more reliant on Denmark. A colony of the Dano-Norwegian Empire, Iceland failed to achieve much until it became independent after the Second World War, due to the Allied takeover of the island - it subsequently voted to become a republic, and prospered to years afterwards. However, as a result of corrupt financial policy, Iceland sank into a deep recession, and is only just emerging from these dark days. Ingolfur Arnarson Ingólfur Arnarson and his wife Hallveig are recognized as the first permanent Nordic settlers of Iceland. According to Landnáma he built his homestead in (and gave name to) Reykjavík in 874. Although recent archaeological finds in Iceland suggest settlement may have started a little earlier, the date is probably not too far off. The medieval chronicler Ari Thorgilsson said Ingólfr was the first Nordic settler in Iceland, but mentioned that "Papar" – i.e. Irish monks and hermits – had been in the country before the Norsemen. He wrote that they left because they did not want to live amongst the newly arrived Norse pagans. Dawn of Man Ingolfur Arnarson, great chieftain and first settler of Iceland, your noble kin await your command. Following your expulsion from Norway, you would seek out the path of your ancestors, and by the will of the Gods you would establish the first Nordic settlement in Iceland in 874 A.D. Iceland is an ancient nation, with a long history of parlimentary tradition chronicled in her great, epic sagas. Though subject to Norway and then Denmark throughout the first millenium, through the perserverance of your people's nordic spirit, Iceland would gain its independence in the middle of the 20th century, and has since continued the democratic traditions of her noble ancestors. Heroic viking, great poems have yet to tell the tale of your return, and the coming deeds of your people will serve to inspire their Skaldic verses. Can you uphold the legacy of your ancestors? Can you sail the ferocious seas in search of lands which would bring glory to your name? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Ingólfr Arnarson, great chieftain and favoured son of Odin. What brings you to my lands?" Introduction: "I am Ingólfr Arnarson, great chieftain and favoured son of Odin. I thrive where men perish, and lead my people to settle lands which no other dare." Defeat: "I will not go down forever. My people will one day rise up and murder you in your sleep." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Assemble the Althing It is that time once more; to call together our wisest men to determine the laws and policies of our noble people in a sound and equitable discussion. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Iceland * Must have a Thingstead in all cities * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 120 Golden Age points * 50 Culture Compose the Landnámabók A comprehensive scripture detailing the settlement of our people would be of invalueable importance to our society. More importantly, it would provide ample opportunity to glorify the excursions of our ancestors. We should compose the Landnámabók immediately. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Iceland * Must have a Skald in the capital * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Skald * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 20% Great Writer generation * 20% more Great Writer points from Naval Combat Religious Hermit One of our soldiers has stumbled across an old, religious monk living far alone from civilisation. His religious views are unfamiliar to us, and go against our own. What should we do with him? Option 1: 'We should bring him back to our capital so that he may teach us his faith. * Your Capital adopts ''Religion. '''Option 2: '''We should kill him. * Gain 60 Faith (or 10 Piety) '''Option 3: We should leave him be. * Nothing. Sturlung Pressures The Sturlung clan, wealthy and powerful throughout Iceland, have begun to place pressure upon the Althing; our parliament. Their influence is inescapable, and threatens the sanctity of our equitable system. However, if we respond, they may seek to displace the Althing completely, and Iceland could descend into civil war. Option 1: '''We must remind them of their place in our society. * 30% chance that the Sturlings will revolt * The Capital and all cities with a Thingstead begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 20 turns. '''Option 2: '''We must strip them of their arms. * The Sturlings will revolt * Gain a free Skald '''Option 3: '''We must support them, so that, should they rise in power, we are in their favour. * All cities with a Thingstead go into 1 turn of Resistance * Gain 250 Gold and 230 Culture Note: The Sturlings are three Berserkers or the strongest Melee/Gun Units available. '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reading your epic sagas and lobbying for your Nordic welfare. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Sukritact: Artwork * Pouakai: Artwork (Map) * Janboruta: Artwork (Thingstead UB) * Viregel: Artwork (DoM), Research (Civilopedia, City-List, Spy-List) * Austin Wintory: No Tree Grows to the Sky (Peace Theme), No Life Goes Forever Unbroken (War Theme) Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Northern Cultures Category:61 Civ Battle Royale